La nouvelle génération
by Rutsuku Fushin
Summary: Tout va bien depuis que Voldemort est mort. Harry Potter, ses alliés et ses ennemis ont continué leurs vies, en prenant une retraite bien méritée. Mais, si les ombres du passé s’épaississaient une nouvelle fois, prenant pour cible la nouvelle génération.
1. Obsidienne de Perséphone : Le Contrat

Attention : Cette histoire est une œuvre de fiction. Tous les lieux et personnages sont purement fictifs. Cette histoire ne se rapporte à aucun gouvernement ou organisation du monde, ni même à aucune personne, vivante ou morte.

Non, pour être plus sérieuse, certains personnages et lieux appartiennent à **J.K Rowling**, ainsi qu'à la **Warner Bros**. D'autres encore viennent des forums RP de **Pou-dlard** et de **Phina Bhaldi**, deux forums RP maintenant disparus. Enfin, aucune somme argent n'a été extorquée en écrivant ce chapitre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obsidienne de Perséphone - Le Contrat

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le temps était inhabituel ce jour-là à Londres. Les Londoniens ne pouvaient pas même pas parler de jour parce que les nuages étaient si sombres qu'ils auraient dit une de ces nuits interminables du Grand Nord. Il était connu de la croyance populaire étrangère que la capitale anglaise eussent des jours de pluie. Ne pleuvait il pas toujours au Royaume-Uni ? Mais rare était de voir un orage aussi violent dans la ville de Big Ben, du Burckingham Palace et de la Westminster Abbey. La pluie était si forte et si froide qu'un brouillard épais cachait le sol. Le ciel était tellement noir que même l'éclairage public n'était pas suffisant au-delà de trois mètres. Les voitures, les fameux bus rouges impériaux qui servaient de transport en communs, les taxis et les cars ne circulaient pas. Mêmes les lignes de métro ne fonctionnaient pas.

Personne osait affronter les éléments déchaînés. Green Park, James Park, Hyde Park, Piccadilly Circus, la City ou Westminster étaient vides. Ce n'était pas une journée chaude de mois d'Août, comme l'indiquaient les divers calendriers. Elle était même digne des derniers jours d'Automne et même la température extérieure le prouvait. Elle n'excédait pas les six degrés Celcius.

Pourtant, un individu était dehors. Il était grand et de corpulence normale pour un homme. Il était vêtue toute de noir et encapuchonnée. Son manteau était en cuir noir et traînait au sol, qu'on aurait même considéré cela comme une cape. Il était d'humeur craintive, car il regardait sans arrêt autour de lui et derrière lui. Et il semblait connaître parfaitement son chemin.

Il aurait pu transplaner au lieu du rendez-vous, mais on le lui avait formellement interdit. Il ne pas attirer l'attention du Ministère. Surtout, c'était dans les termes du contrat. Il devait s'y rendre seul et faire une chose bien précise. L'homme n'avait pas peur, il avait le stress. Beaucoup de choses dépendaient de cet entretien. Et il ne devait en aucun échouer. L'échec n'était pas permis et il en était conscient.

Sous la pluie drue, il s'arrêta enfin. Il était en face d'une enseigne nommée le _Chaudron Baveux_. Auparavant, elle était coincée entre une grande librairie et une boutique de disque. Actuellement, seule la grande librairie demeure. La boutique de disque a changé pour être un magasin de téléphonie mobile. Le temps n'arrangeait pas l'aspect minuscule et miteux du pub. Et l'individu savait quelque chose. Seuls les personnes appartenant à _son_ monde pouvait le voir. Pourtant, c'était un endroit célèbre pour eux. C'était là où _ils_ devaient passer pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Mais, depuis combien de temps cet endroit tenait debout ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela lui faisait de le savoir ? Sa curiosité n'avait pas le temps d'être satisfaite, actuellement.

Il rentra alors à l'intérieur de la pièce et il fut surpris. Cela avait changé depuis le temps. Il savait que le propriétaire du lieu avait changé, mais il ne s'attendait pas un tel changement radical. L'endroit était toujours aussi sombre, mais le côté misérable a été chassé de ce lieu. La tapisserie était dans les tons bleu sombre. En examinant ça de plus près, il pouvait voir des résidus de colle fixation extrême dans les coins. La nouvelle propriétaire n'avait sans doute pas voulu arranger ce défaut. Pourquoi ? Sans doute pour garder un peu ce côté miteux. L'individu encapuchonné commençait même à regretter l'ancienne décoration de Tom. Mais, il devait reconnaître une chose. Il faisait meilleur en ce lieu que dehors.

Il enleva alors sa couverture et le mit sur le porte manteau. Il était grand et mince, que ses vêtements accentuaient cet effet. Il avait la trentaine, les cheveux noirs court et les yeux aussi noirs que l'ébène. Ses cils noirs touffus, son nez pointu avec son visage carré lui donnaient un air cruel et hautain. Il était également vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bordeau parsemé de fils d'or, avec une cape brune. Mais, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. C'était une tenue tout à fait abordable pour la classe moyenne des _Sorciers_.

Et dans ce pub anciennement miteux, il était tout à fait inconito. D'ailleurs, il y avait tellement de monde que peu de personne pouvait le remarquer. il y avait de tout comme clients. Des sorcières ridées avec leurs pipes, en faisant un concours de fumée, un groupe de sorciers lors d'un tournoi de bataille explosives, des magiciens ivrognes écumant n'importe quel alcool. Des personnes lisaient même divers journaux, tels la _Gazette du Sorcier_, _Sorcière Hebdo_ ou le _Chicaneur_. Personne ne le remarquerait et c'était bien.

A peine assit à un endroit sombre et discret, une serveuse arriva alors. Elle était un peu rondelette, au visage rose et aux longs cheveux blonds nattés. Elle avait toujours ce côté juvénile malgré son approche vers la quarantaine. Elle était habillée assez sobrement, mais en allant parfaitement avec la décoration. On lui avait dit de se méfier de cette femme, à juste raison. Mais pourquoi diable allait-il à la gueule du loup ? Pourquoi devait-il se retrouver dans ce bar sombre ?

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Heu… Une Obsidienne de Perséphone, s'il vous plaît... »

La femme le regarda avec stupéfaction, mais elle garda ses remarques. Il décida de l'ignorer et de sortir son exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ de sa robe. Puis, il l'ouvrit à une page quelconque. Il devait donner l'impression d'être normal et que la banalité régnait. Mais, il ne devait pas oublier d'être prudent. Le phare n'allume pas son pied, comme le disait un vieux dicton moldu.

Puis, il tomba sur un article intéressant.

_**UN MONDE EN DANGER**_

_Depuis plusieurs semaines, les morts s'entassent dans les quatre coins du monde des Sorciers. Depuis le début du mois, on dénombre à quatre le nombre des victimes. Dans chacune de ces affaires, aucun début de piste est trouvé. Le Département des Aurors n'a pu faire le lien entre les victimes._

_La première est le richissime mage russe du nom de Yuri Ivanov. Ce dernier s'était mis à dos le Kremlin Moldu en faisant des expériences d'alchimie avec le dioxyde de soufre et diverses créatures magiques._

_La deuxième victime fut Xi Hong, un sorcier de la province de Hong-Kong. Il n'y avait aucun antécédent judiciaire ou autre pouvant expliquer son meurtre._

_La troisième était Felipe Gorgo Antarez, un de nos correspondants en Espagne. Il était notamment connu pour ses remarques virulentes sur le Ministère._

_La dernière victime recensée est l'Australien Greg Jownson, sorcier des plus connus dans le domaine de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait notamment pu trouver le moyen de vaincre les Succubes._

_Le chef du département des Aurors, Harry Potter, nous en dévoile un peu plus :_

_« Nous savons uniquement que les quatre malheureuses victimes appartenaient à une organisation secrète. Celle-ci a été détruite par l'assassinat de ces quatre personnes. Cependant, un crime reste toujours un crime et soyez sûr que les autorités trouveront le ou les coupables. »_

_Mais déjà, certaines personnes commencent à se demander si ces meurtres ne seraient pas du domaine du Dragon des Ténèbres. Nous avons posé la question au Survivant de Vous-Savez-Qui :_

_« Nous ne pouvons pas affirmer si le Dragon des Ténèbres est derrière ces meurtres ou non. Mais, c'est une hypothèse à prendre en compte. »_

L'article partait ensuite dans des délires aussi fous qu'invraisemblable. Cela n'était pas du goût de l'individu. Mais, il se devait de l'avouer. Ces différents meurtres étaient inquiétants.

« Quel est le contrat ? »

Cette question le surprit, au point qu'il sursautât. Il manqua de renverser sa boisson, tellement noir qu'aucun reflet ne se reflétait et si envoûtante qu'il pourrait s'y plonger pour l'éternité. La voix qui venait de parler était directe et glaciale, profonde et distante à la fois. Le timbre de la voix était du type baryton, et cela prouvait que c'était un homme. Cependant, l'individu était tellement interloqué qu'il n'arriva pas à répondre. Il se sentait comme une proie facile face à un prédateur en perpétuelle chasse. Inconsciemment, il suait à grosses gouttes et sa respiration était saccadée.

Le temps devait être lent, puisque la voix surgie de nulle part répéta :

« Quel est le contrat ? »

« Êtes… Êtes vous Nigghorg ? »

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

« … Vous non plus… »

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Répondez. »

La voix était tellement autoritaire, et il était tellement terrifié malgré lui, qu'il fallait mieux lui obéir. Il tenait à sa vie…

« Je… Je voudrai que… vous tuiez le Chef du Département des Aurors. »

Il vérifia que personne dans ce pub ne l'eusse remarqué ou entendu. Cependant, dans sa surveillance, il remarqua une personne assise derrière lui. Dos contre dos, il n'osait pas se retourner. Paralysé par la peur, à sa merci à chaque instant. Pourtant, il venait de demander une chose inconcevable. Il venait clairement de demander d'assassiner Harry Potter… Le Survivant, celui qui avait terrassé Voldemort dix-neuf ans plus tôt, qui réforma le Ministère de la Magie et Auror d'émérite.

La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était que le possesseur de cette voix ne risse pas.

« Vous voulez que je tue Harry Potter ? »

« C'est-ce que demande notre Organisation. »

« Vous me faites rire. C'est une des cibles les plus simples et vous demandez à moi de le tuer pour votre pathétique organisation. »

« Je crois qu'un tueur à gages n'a pas à se poser de questions. Vous n'êtes qu'une _baguette de combat_, ou un _chien de guerre_. »

« Je sais très bien ce que je suis. Mais, je suis aussi en plein droit de refuser. Après tout, j'ai cumulé assez d'argent pour plusieurs générations après la mienne. Et ma réputation n'est plus à faire. »

« Je connais parfaitement votre réputation et votre curriculum vitae. Vous avez étudié à Poudlard et après vos études, vous êtes devenu tueur à gages. Vous avez même participé à la Dernière Bataille de Poudlard, du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix. Après la victoire, vous êtes revenu dans votre profession, en acceptant à votre guise une demande. »

« Cela, tout le monde est capable de le savoir. Vous n'avez qu'à fouiller un peu sur ce que les Moldus appellent Internet pour le savoir… Mais pour nous, Sorciers, l'équivalent serait le MAGIC. »

« Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. »

« Je vous remets au goût du jour. Après tout, vous avez longtemps séjourné à Azkaban. »

Cela stupéfia l'homme aux cheveux noirs au plus haut point. Ses mauvaises impressions s'étaient révélées exactes. Il était vraiment une proie face à un prédateur sans pitié. Il trembla davantage derrière son journal. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait de seconde en seconde. Jamais depuis la disparition définitive du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne s'était senti aussi menacé. Que pouvait-il faire ? Ce n'était qu'un homme parmi d'autre. Son ancien maître était comme un Dieu qu'il vénérait encore.

« J'accepte la mission pour dix mille gallions. Je me dois quand même prévenir de l'apathie. »

Il n'y croyait pas sa chance. Pourtant, il n'avait pas bu de Felix Felicis. Ca serait l'Organisation toute entière qui serait satisfaite d'entendre cette nouvelle.

« Payez-moi dix pour cent maintenant, le reste lorsque la mission sera accomplie. »

« Je vous engage pour sept mille. »

« Croyez-vous vraiment être en mesure de négocier ? Regardez-vous, vous suez par tous les pores de votre peau. »

« …… Je n'ai pas cette somme sur moi… »

« Alors, demain matin, vous déposerez cet argent à la Gare Victoria, dans la poubelle du Kentury Fried Chicken, au premier étage. Mille Gallions, au KFC de la Gare Victoria au premier étage et demain matin… Je ne tolérerai aucun retard de votre part. »

Deux secondes plus tard, cette présence oppressante avait disparu. Il s'autorisa alors de se retourner. Il n'y avait plus personne. C'était comme si personne ne s'était installé derrière lui pendant tout ce temps. Inconsciemment, il se mit à trembler. Cet individu lui faisait énormément peur…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre de cette première partie vous a plu.

Si certains ont été attentif, cette histoire se passe dix-neuf ans en arrière après les _Reliques de la Mort_.

En dix-neuf ans, le monde des Sorciers a le temps de changer. Voilà pourquoi il y a un équivalent Internet chez les Sorciers. Cependant, ils restent ancrés dans leurs traditions du courrier envoyé par Hibou. Par contre, le MAGIC ne s'est pas démocratisé et reste accessible uniquement à la haute société.

MAGIC veut dire _Magical Access Global Informations and Communication._

De même, il existe des Téléphones Mobiles maintenant dans le monde des Sorciers. Mais, comme pour le MAGIC, seule la haute société peut se permettre d'en avoir.

Pour beaucoup, cela est un scandale. Pour moi, c'est une simple logique. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger / Weasley et Kingsley Shacklebolt connaissent parfaitement le monde des Moldus. Harry a été éduqué dans le monde des Moldus avant de devenir sorcier. Hermione est née d'une famille de dentistes Moldus. Kingsley été le secrétaire du Premier Ministre Moldu dans la saga Harry Potter. Etant les personnes les plus influentes du monde des Sorciers, cela a pu se faire.


	2. Obsidienne de Persephone : Monsieur Hyde

-1Attention : Cette histoire est une œuvre de fiction. Tous les lieux et personnages sont purement fictifs. Cette histoire ne se rapporte à aucun gouvernement ou organisation du monde, ni même à aucune personne, vivante ou morte.

Non, pour être plus sérieuse, certains personnages et lieux appartiennent à **J.K Rowling**, ainsi qu'à la **Warner Bros**. D'autres encore viennent des forums RP de **Pou-dlard** et de **Phina Bhaldi**, deux forums RP maintenant disparus. Enfin, aucune somme argent n'a été extorquée en écrivant ce chapitre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obsidienne de Perséphone - Monsieur Hyde

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pluie d'orage n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir de la veille. Pourtant,le calme après ce qui y avait de plus angoissant. L'humidité ambiante, l'oppression entre deux températures et la reprise de couleurs inquiétante avaient de quoi effrayer un enfant comprenant à peine le monde. Mais, peu de personne y faisait attention. Après tout, la plupart des Londoniens étaient dans les bras de Morphée. Il n'était que deux heures du matin.

Richmond était un district de la grande ville de Londres. Elle était notamment connue sous le nom de _Richmond upon Thames_. La _District Line_ du métro la reliait au centre historique de la capitale anglaise. Ce lieu était notamment connu parce que le roi Moldu, Henri VII, était avant d'être le premier suzerain Tudor des anglais, le _Comte de Richmond_, et habitait en ce lieu. Même plus de six siècles après, les habitants étaient toujours fiers de ce monarque. C'était un petit hameau de paix, avec autant de maisons de villes que de petits appartements n'excédant pas trois étages. Enfin, c'était un havre de paix si les habitants excluaient le fait que l'autoroute et la voie de chemin de fer étaient à côté. Comme d'habitude, tout était calme la nuit à _Little Green Street_. Seules les chiens aboyaient parfois lorsqu'ils entendaient un bruit suspect.

Pourtant, la rue, comme tant d'autres, était connue pour quelque chose d'assez inhabituel. Deux immeubles des années Thatcher partageait les numéros 16 et 20. Mais alors, où était le numéro 18 ? C'était comme pour le 12, Square Grimmaurd et d'autres lieux, aussi bien à Londres que dans les autres villes du Royaume-Uni. Malgré tout, c'était une attraction pour les touristes et les habitants qui passaient dans le coin. Alors, qui imaginerait qu'au _18 Little Green Street_, il y avait une famille qui habitait en ce lieu ?

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une famille ordinaire. C'était une famille de sorciers qui habitait à cette adresse-là. Et pas n'importe laquelle. C'était en ce lieu qu'habitait la famille Weasley. Elle était composée de quatre personnes.

Tout d'abord, Ronald Weasley, était le chef de famille, du moins en théorie. C'était un _Auror_ des plus qualifiés, sous les ordres directes du Héros ayant vaincu le Mage des Ténèbres, Voldemort. Les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus, des tâches de rousseurs et une grande taille lui donnaient un air dadais. Cependant, depuis quelques temps, il se laissait pousser une barbe de trois jours, parce que cela rendait _cool_ selon ses goûts. En réalité, il n'avait pas du tout changé depuis ses exploits lors de son adolescence.

Mais, la vraie chef de famille était sans conteste sa femme, Hermione Weasley, née Granger. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux bruns, les yeux noisettes. Haut fonctionnaire du Département d'Application des Lois Magiques, elle avait supprimé les privilèges dus aux Sang-Purs, ainsi qu'accorder plus de droits aux créatures magiques non-humaines. Elle était notamment célèbre et surtout connue pour ses hauts faits lors de son adolescence, avec son mari.

Un des deux enfants dormait à l'étage. C'était un garçonnet de huit ans, qui ressemblait énormément à son père. Hugo avait les cheveux roux et avait les mêmes tâches de rousseurs que ce dernier. Ses draps traînaient à moitié sur le sol. Il bougeait énormément dans son sommeil et il devait énormément bouger lorsqu'il était éveillé.

Rose, quand à elle, ne dormait pas. Elle ne voyait pas le temps passée, tellement qu'elle était occupée de lire l'_Histoire de Poudlard_. Elle était quasiment la réplique parfaite d'Hermione. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et le visage quasiment identique, à l'exception de ses yeux bleus qui était de son père. Cependant, la même lueur que sa mère brillait dans ses iris. Elle était avide de connaissance et était curieuse. Elle désirait toujours savoir de nouvelles choses et approfondir ses connaissances. Fort heureusement aussi, elle avait hérité de l'intelligence phénoménal d'Hermione.

Sa chambre était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Un lit, un bureau, plus d'une centaine d'ouvrages sur des sujets aussi diverses que variés, mêlant aussi bien les livres moldus que ceux sorciers, quelques jouets restant de sa petite enfance, diverses photos version sorcier, une horloge fixée sur le mur, et des bougies. Elle mêlait parfaitement le côté sorcier et moldu, deux mondes si différents mais pourtant si proches à bien des égards.

Alors que Rose lisait un paragraphe sur l'impossibilité même de transplaner à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'heure indiqué à l'horloge de sa chambre. Elle se disait toujours encore cinq minutes, avant d'aller se coucher. Cependant, cette fois-là, à peine qu'elle recommençât à lire, une simple tape sur la porte en bois la fit sursauter. D'autant plus que la voix de sa mère se fit parfaitement entendre derrière :

« Rose, dors maintenant! »

Le matin, toute la famille était à Piccadilly Circus, une des rues moldues des plus animées de Londres. C'était une rue piétonne des plus importantes de la capitale anglaise, non seulement par son côté hautement historique, mais aussi pour ses enseignes des plus diverses, son théâtre - le _Criterion_, le _London Pavillon_ et le _Shaftesbury Memorial_. Comme tous les jours, et davantage parce qu'il faisait beau, il y avait foule en ce lieu. C'était limite que les passants étaient serrés comme des sardines.

Pourtant, les Weasley n'étaient pas à essayer de se bagarrer pour pouvoir avancer. Au contraire, ils étaient dans un pub, à prendre tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner, très anglais. Composé qu'œuf aux plats, de haricots blanc en sauce, de saucisses grillées et juteuses et de frites, ils les savouraient tranquillement. Rose les savourait, tout en essayant de ne pas fermer les yeux et somnoler. Elle n'avait pas assez dormi cette nuit… Tout ça à cause de l'_Histoire de Poudlard._ Du moins, la famille appréciait ces moments de calme parce que, à peine d'avoir fini une bouchée, Ron râla :

« Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu veux passer une journée comme des Moldus ? »

« Et ce n'est pas toi qui disait que tu devais mieux les connaître, Papa ? » fit alors Rose

« Mais… »

« Puis, Rose et Hugo regarderont autre chose que le monde magique. Vivre comme un Moldu, ça a des avantages parfois. »

« On se déplace plus vite qu'eux, on arrive même à faire des choses qu'ils ne peuvent… »

« Mais ils savent aussi s'en sortir sans baguette. Alors, arrête de râler et savoure cette journée qu'on peut passer en famille. »

Hermione regarda alors à sa droite. Rose et Hugo continuaient de manger leur repas, de même que leur père. Cette fois, ils voyaient bien qui commandait dans la famille. Intérieurement, la jeune fille réprima un rire. Dire qu'il y en avait encore certain qui pensait que les filles ne servaient à rien. S'ils voyaient sa mère, leurs orgueils masculins en prendraient un sacré coup.

Rose était une fille calme, tout le contraire de son frère en fait. Elle parlait peu, mais parlait uniquement quand c'était ou qu'elle jugeait nécessaire. Rien ne valait mieux les études ou l'apprentissage. Et pour cela, mieux valait être dans le calme. Pourtant, qu'est-ce que ça sera lorsqu'elle serait à Poudlard ? Serait-elle la même ou deviendrait-elle comme sa mère ? Serait-elle une mordue des études mais silencieuse, ou au contraire une demoiselle _je-sais-tout_ ? Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait se passer là-bas. Après tout, elle ne croyait déjà pas à la divination. Et son père qui avait prit cette spécialité lors de sa Troisième Année affirmait qu'elle ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à inventer des prédictions plus idiotes les unes que des autres.

« Papa, c'est quand qu'on va voir James, Albus et Lily ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, Hugo. Il faudrait déjà que je réussisse mon permis moldu. »

« Maman a dit que tu échoueras. » fit alors le cadet

« Mais non, je ne vais pas le rater. Je suis trop cool pour ça. »

« Surtout si tu lances un sortilège de Confusion, papa. Là, c'est sûr que tu ne vas pas le rater. » remarqua alors la fillette

« Vous n'allez quand même pas vous y mettre déjà. Hermione, dit-leur… »

« Lui ! »

Cette exclamation avait surpris le reste de la famille Weasley qu'ils avaient failli s'étouffer avec un aliment. Hermione devait vraiment prévenir lorsqu'elle faisait ça. Tandis que Rose se tapait la poitrine, pour faire descendre son morceau de saucisse, elle entendit sa mère se lever, suivit par son père. Puis, ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Enfin, la haut-gradé du Ministère s'exprima :

« J'étais sûre que c'était vous. »

« Hermione… Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? On n'a pas vu de Scrout à Pétard. »

L'aînée des Weasley ne pouvait rien voir. Ce fichu morceau de viande ne voulait absolument pas tomber dans son estomac. Cependant, elle entendit Hugo recracher le sien. Ca ne se faisait pas! Elle voulait le dire à son petit frère, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle commençait en plus à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Et ses sens commençaient à s'évanouir peu à peu. Elle ne prenait plus du tout conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Non, elle était en train de s'étouffer! Rose ne pouvait plus que compter sur son petit frère pour s'en sortir. Mais, le prendrait-il comme une blague de sa part ou en serait-il alerter ? Ce petit frère était tellement imprévisible, même pour elle. Et le monde commençait à être de plus en plus noir. Rien ne se faisait pour l'aider. Etait-ce… la fin ? Avant même d'arriver à Poudlard ? Elle refusait cela. Mais, que pouvait-elle faire ? Ses coups systématiques sur sa poitrine n'arrangeaient rien…

Soudainement, elle ressentit un coup violent et profond sur le dos. Qui osait la brutaliser alors qu'elle se démenait comme elle le pouvait pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Si elle pouvait respirer et bouger, celui ou celle qui avait fait ça n'allait pas repartir d'aussi bon compte. Elle allait de nouveau se taper sur la poitrine, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose l'en empêchant. Mais, elle se rendit compte que…

« Est-ce va mieux ? »

Elle pouvait de nouveau respirer. Ce coup auquel elle pestait auparavant lui avait permit de débloquer son souffle. Elle avait encore énormément de mal à faire les différences autour d'elle, et elle ne voyait que du noir… Mais elle savait qu'elle était vivante.

« Rose! »

« Rose, réponds-nous! »

« Rosie! »

C'était vraiment sa famille tout craché. Mais…

« Est-ce va mieux ? »

Cette voix, elle ne la connaissait pas du tout. Et, intérieurement, elle lui donna des frissons. Elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas l'inconnu qui l'effrayait mais le type de la voix. C'était comme si celui qui avait une telle voix n'avait jamais connu de joie, n'avait jamais rit ou pleuré même. Cette voix ne transportait aucun sentiment. C'était étrange… et effrayant.

« Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux ? »

Lentement, Rose tenta de les ouvrir. Cependant, elle dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour y arriver. Elle était toujours assise sur sa chaise, mais recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle vit du coin de l'œil les torses de ses parents, ainsi que le visage de Hugo. Mais alors, à qui appartenait cette voix ? Elle n'avait pas rêvé, tout de même!

« Maintenant, redresse-toi doucement… et très calmement. »

De nouveau cette même voix. Mais, elle lui avait prodigué de bons conseils pour éviter de s'évanouir. De plus, elle l'avait sauvé d'un étouffement certain. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette voix, aussi insensible que le vent et aussi dénué et voleur de sentiments qu'un Détraqueur. Ce fut au bout d'une minute qu'elle put ouvrir ses yeux et redresser son dos. L'aînée des Weasley vit alors sa famille, très inquiète pour elle. Sa mère avait même les larmes aux yeux.

Puis, elle retourna son visage. Elle sentait maintenant clairement une présence à côté d'elle, à l'opposée de ses parents. C'était un homme de grande taille, normalement bâti. Sa longue frange d'un brun-vert cachait partiellement ses iris verts émeraudes. D'une beauté à couper le souffle, il devait avoir la vingtaine d'année. Il était vêtu d'un smoking que portait habituellement les Moldus travaillant à _La City_. Mais, elle remarqua qu'il portait des gants en cuir noir moulant. Des gants, en plein été ?

« Il semble que tu ailles mieux. C'est un soulagement. »

L'inconnu se redressa alors et s'apprêtait à partir. Il hocha uniquement de la tête au reste de la famille Weasley. Cependant, à peine avait-il fait volte-face qu'Hermione s'exclamât :

« Attendez! Laissez-nous vous remercier d'avoir sauvé Rose. »

« La prochaine fois, évitez de vous exclamer comme des idiots pendant que les enfants mangent. Je ne vais pas être au bon endroit et au bon moment tout le temps. »

« Des idiots ? Si tu n'étais pas là, Hermione n'avait pas une raison de crier. »

_« Avec des Si, il est facile de mettre Paris en bouteille… »_ fit l'inconnu

« S'il vous plait. Puis, depuis que vous m'avez envoyé les résultats de vos ASPIC, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. » dit la haut-gradé du Département des Lois Magiques

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ai essayé de le battre dans les études depuis qu'on s'est connu, Ron… Je n'ai pas pu l'égaler en tout. »

« Non… Je n'y crois pas… Toi, une des filles les plus intelligentes promus de Poudlard… Tu… »

L'inconnu soupira alors, prit une chaise et s'assit à leur tablée. Visiblement, il allait rester quelques temps en leur compagnie. Intérieurement, cela n'enchantait pas du tout l'aînée des enfants. Sa voix lui donnait des frissons. Par contre, il avait gagné toute la confiance de sa mère et de son petit frère.

« C'est quoi votre nom, Monsieur ? » demanda alors Hugo

« Edward Hyde. »

« C'est un nom étrange, surtout pour quelqu'un comme vous. » fit Ron

« Allez vous plaindre à mon père qui était un fervent admirateur de Robert Louis Stevenson pour m'avoir donné ce nom-là. Vous voulez voir ma carte d'identité ? »

« C'est bon, je vous crois. Mais au fait, comment tu le connais ? » demanda alors l'homme aux cheveux roux

« Il m'avait défendu lors d'une agression avec des Serpentards lorsqu'on était en Première Année. »

« Tu aurais pu nous demander de l'aide, quand même ! »

« A l'époque, Harry et toi me détestiez cordialement. Et il était là au bon endroit au bon moment. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé à ces élèves ? »

« Puisque tu ne le sais pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Ron. Et puis, c'était des Serpentards. »

« Je crois bien que je leur avais cassé leurs mâchoires et leurs nez… plus quelques sévices comme ça. A vrai dire, une fois que je me bats, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. »

« Ouah… C'est que vous êtes forts, monsieur. » fit alors Hugo

« Les sorts sont plus efficaces. »

« Mais c'est plus amusant d'en venir aux mains, Monsieur Weasley. A croire que j'ai eu de la chance. »

« Ou qu'ils étaient des idiots finis, ce qui est typique des Serpentards. » rappliqua l'Auror

« C'est aussi une hypothèse à envisager. »

« Vous étiez à quel maison, Monsieur ? » demanda alors le cadet des enfants Weasley

« Huh ? C'est peut-être là où je vais me faire détester… »

Ron allait intervenir pour lui poser une autre question. Rose le savait. Cependant, sa mère l'avait aussi sentie puisqu'elle rajoutât :

« Il m'avait aussi aidé en Troisième Année, avec l'Affaire Buck. »

« Quoi ? Mais, on t'a aidé aussi. »

« Ron… Harry et toi ne me parliez plus à l'époque. C'était lors de l'évasion de Sirius Black. Tu accusais faussement Pattenrond d'avoir mangé Croûtard. Et Harry ne supportait pas que j'avais dit pour l'_Eclair de Feu_ au Professeur McGonagall. »

« Maintenant que tu le dis… ça me rappelle quelque chose. »

« C'est quoi votre métier, Monsieur ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler Edward, Hugo. Et pour vous répondre, je suis expert financier à la fois pour _Gringotts_ que pour la _Royal Bank of Scottish_. Une partie de mon travail consiste à spéculer sur divers biens et services, mais aussi de permettre un certain équilibrage dans les échanges entre les différentes devises existantes. »

« En fait… la crise financière qu'on a tous subi était de votre ressort. On voit bien que vous aviez été à Serpentard pour avoir causé un tel bazar dans le monde. » dit Ron

« Disons qu'un ensemble de facteurs se sont déclanchés au même endroit et au même moment. Imputer cela uniquement à ceux qui travaille dans la finance est un peu une forme de lâcheté. Puis, cette crise ne s'est-elle pas terminée fin 2010, début 2011 ? »

« Heureusement qu'on a tous les trois un emploi assuré au Ministère. » fit alors Hermione

« Mais, Ginny avait eu du mal à trouver du travail en tant que journaliste. »

« Ginny ? »

« Oh… C'est ma sœur. Elle s'occupe maintenant des pages du Quidditch dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. »

« Cette Ginny-là… Vous voulez dire cette journaliste qui signe Ginny Potter ? »

« La même. »

Monsieur Hyde montra sa stupéfaction, comme s'il venait de voir le grand Harry Potter en personne.

« Si je m'attendais à voir des connaissances de cette journaliste sportive. Dites-lui bien de ma part que ses articles suscitent à chaque fois une telle frénésie chez mes subordonnés que je suis obligé de brûler cette partie-là pour les obliger à travailler. »

« Vous êtes tyranniques. »

« Beaucoup semblent en effet partager ce point de vue. Mais je ne suis que amplement sérieux. »

« Alors, ça ne doit pas être drôle de travailler avec vous. »

« La dernière fois que j'ai fait la fête, ça s'était très mal terminé. Je suis maintenant obligé de porter en permanence des gants. »

« Pouvez-vous… ? »

Soudainement, une sonnerie retentit. Elle était comme les bruits de radio sur une fréquence mal captée. Il y avait de quoi avoir peur dans le noir ou dans un univers des plus malsains. Puis, Monsieur Hyde fouilla dans ses poches pour en ressortir une certaine boule de verre. Il appuya sur un endroit précis. Mystérieusement, la boule changea de forme pour prendre l'apparence d'un gobelin. Rose en avait déjà vu, lorsqu'elle allait à _Gringotts_ avec ses parents. Mais en voir un en verre était à la fois magique, mais aussi intriguant. Alors que l'individu parlait au gobelin de verre, Rose ne pouvait pas calmer un sentiment de malaise en elle. Et cela…

Puis, il appuya sur le front de la créature en verre. L'objet reprit une forme sphérique et Monsieur Hyde la remit dans sa poche. Puis, il se redressa, tout en reprenant sa veste moldue.

« Excusez-moi, mais il faudrait que je vous quitte. J'ai trop traîné par ici selon mon employeur. Et mieux vaut ne pas jouer avec les Gobelins. On pourrait amèrement le regretter. »

« Ca, c'est sûr. »

« C'était quoi, Edward ? » demanda Hugo

« C'est mon MOBILE. »

Il déposa alors un billet de cinquante livres sterling sur la table. _Cadeau_, disait-il. Puis, il s'en alla dans la politesse. Rose

« Ce n'est pas pour être méfiant, Hermione mais… Je ne le sens pas. »

« C'est vrai qu'il est froid, mais, il a un bon fond. C'est quand même grâce à lui que Rose a pu s'en sortir. »

« C'est autre chose que ça. »

Hermione soupira, avant de sourire à son mari. Rose, quant à elle gardait ses yeux rivés vers le lieu où le trader venait de disparaître. Elle n'avait rien dit de la conversation entre ses parents et cet individu. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser et de forger sa propre opinion sur la personne. Elle partageait le même avis que son père. Pourtant, il l'avait sauvé de son étranglement. Ce Monsieur Hyde était étrange.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MOBILE veut dire _Magical Operator Business and Infinite Liberty of Expression_. C'est un téléphone portable version sorcier, d'où cette forme sphérique en verre prenant l'apparence de l'interlocuteur. Cependant, comme pour le MAGIC du premier chapitre, seul ceux de la très haute classe sociale peuvent en avoir.

Bien sur, enjoy and comment ^^


	3. Obsidienne de Perséphone King's Cross

Attention : Cette histoire est une œuvre de fiction. Tous les lieux et personnages sont purement fictifs. Cette histoire ne se rapporte à aucun gouvernement ou organisation du monde, ni même à aucune personne, vivante ou morte.

Non, pour être plus sérieuse, certains personnages et lieux appartiennent à **J.K Rowling**, ainsi qu'à la **Warner Bros**. D'autres encore viennent des forums RP de **Pou-dlard** et de **Phina Bhaldi**, deux forums RP maintenant disparus. Enfin, aucune somme argent n'a été extorquée en écrivant ce chapitre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obsidienne de Perséphone - La Gare King's Cross

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tout avait l'apparence d'un matin ordinaire ce jour-là… Du moins, l'apparence. Rose se leva tôt et se prépara rapidement. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire intérieurement. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir aller à l'école Poudlard. Elle avait tellement attendu ce jour qu'un grand sentiment de triomphe mêlé à de l'anxiété. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Après tout, son père ne lui répétait-il pas assez qu'elle avait hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère. Rose essayait de ne pas montrer ses sentiments anxieux des prochaines heures. Mais, quand un enfant avait comme mère Hermione Weasley, une des élèves des plus douées diplômée de Poudlard et aussi une des plus hautes gradées du Département des Lois Magiques du Ministère de la Magie, ce n'était pas facile. Etait-ce l'instinct maternelle qui permettait à Hermione de comprendre le stress qu'avait l'aînée des Wesley Alors, serait-ce du fait que la jeune fille ressemblait tellement à sa mère ?

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des frissons… Surtout, depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de ce certain Monsieur Hyde. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle cauchemarde à cause de lui. Sa voix froide et distante, son regard… tout semblait être qu'une mise en scène chez lui. Et surtout, la sonnerie de son MOBILE était la plus glauque qu'il fusse. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer si elle se trouvait dans le noir le plus complet et ce bruit qui devenait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que des monstres de toutes formes s'approchaient d'elle. Sans aucun doute, elle aurait les pires frayeurs de sa vie. Elle était constamment sur ses gardes, n'osant même pas dire à ses parents ses nouvelles peurs. Peut-être que ce n'était que le stress ? Peut-être qu'une fois arrivée à Poudlard, ça irait mieux ? Peut-être que si elle mettait de la distance entre lui et elle, tout irait pour le mieux ?

L'aînée des Weasley n'avait pas pu dormir la veille. Cette peur récente en était une des raisons. L'excitation et le stresse en étaient des autres. En attendant le marchant de sable, elle avait lu une nouvelle fois l'_Histoire de la Magie_ de Bathilda Tourdesac. Malgré tout ses efforts, elle n'a pas fermé un seul instant les yeux. Son père l'avait gentiment menacé avec quelques _Gouttes du Mort-Vivant_, tandis que sa mère lui avait suggérer une potion _Sans Rêve_. Finalement, elle n'avait prit ni l'une, ni l'autre… Elle avait fait semblant de dormir, mais lisait sous sa couverture. Il ne serait pas surprenant si elle finissait avec des lunettes.

Il devait être huit heures du matin quand la famille se réveilla. Hermione n'avait pas traînée pour réveiller tout le monde et préparer le petit déjeuner. D'ailleurs, n'avait-elle pas dit qu'ils fallaient que la famille parte à neuf heures et demi au plus tard ? En matière de ponctualité, toute la famille Weasley pouvait se rhabiller face à la Haut-Gradé du Département de la Justice Magique.

La future étudiante à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard était habillée à la manière des Moldus. Elle portait un haut rose - une couleur que détestait la fille éponyme - avec un jean. Inutile de réveiller les soupçons. Après tout, quand ils étaient habillés en sorciers, il n'y avait qu'à Halloween qu'ils étaient tranquilles. Tout en saluant le reste de la famille, elle s'assit à la droite de son père. Ce dernier lisait l'édition du matin de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. En face, sa mère lui tendait des saucisses juteuses grillées à points. Hugo s'empiffrait déjà d'œufs au bacon.

Toujours derrière le quotidien, Ron s'exclama :

« La Gazette du Sorcier s'amuse vraiment à parler de ce fichu _Dragon_. Il ferait mieux de parler de moi. Au moins, j'existe ! »

« Ron, combien de fois t'ai-je dis que je ne voulais pas que tu lises le journal au petit-déjeuner. »

« Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça ? Et combien de fois le lisais-tu à Poudlard ? »

« C'était il y a longtemps. Et je te signale qu'on doit être à King's Cross pour onze heures. »

« J'étais pourtant sûr que cet article t'intéresserait. Il est écrit par Rita Skeeter. »

« POSE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE, RONALD !!! »

Ron soupira alors, obéit à sa femme et posa le journal à côté de lui. Rose savait qu'il le lirait plus tard. Après tout, il en avait besoin pour son travail en tant qu'Auror. Mais, elle se demandait pourquoi sa mère réagissait toujours de la sorte avec les articles de Rita Skeeter. Elle n'avait pas encore osé le demander. Mais un jour, elle le ferait.

Cependant, elle profita que le journal fusse près d'elle pour lire la première page. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait en parler avec Albus Severus, le deuxième fils de Harry Potter, qui rentrait aussi pour la première fois à Poudlard ?

_**QUI EST VRAIMENT LE DRAGON DES TENEBRES, par Rita Skeeter**_

_Depuis quelques temps, nous parlons sans arrêt du Dragon des Ténèbres suite à l'augmentation stupéfiante des assassinats sans aucun lien entre eux. Pourtant, une croyance urbaine attribut ces meurtres à un certain Dragon, qu'on surnommerait Dragon des Ténèbres. Serait-il un tueur à gages ou au contraire un chevalier des temps modernes ?_

_La seule chose qu'on sait à son sujet, c'est qu'il commet des meurtres sans laisser de traces. Mais, il s'occupe aussi des travaux des plus illégaux dans le monde des Sorciers et, surprenant plus que tout, des Moldus. Personne n'a vu son visage ou même sa silhouette. Les témoignages sont tous contradictoires et ne concernent que la voix. Certains de ses anciens employeurs affirment que c'est un homme. D'autres les contredisent en stipulant que c'est une femme. Plus surprenant encore, deux de nos témoins disent que c'est un enfant. Quelques rares clients disent même qu'il n'est pas humain. Alors, qui croire ?_

_Notre ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, nous a révélé à son sujet :_

_« Le Dragon des Ténèbres est une menace à prendre très au sérieux. Nous savons qu'il agit par contrat. Mais, certains cas ont aussi affirmé qu'il avait agit seul dans des meurtres de plusieurs personnalités importantes. Certaines étaient déjà connues de nos services des Aurors, mais cela n'excuse pas ses actes. Son existence est un déséquilibre complet de notre monde. Et il ne serait pas rare de voir une montée brusque d'un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres. »_

_Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il accomplit un contrat, il ne laisse aucune trace de son passage. Le Ministère et même vous, chers lecteurs, avez apprit que le Dragon existait suite au meurtre de Monsieur Sangini, Sorcier de 78 ans et ami du célèbre écrivain Eldred Worpel, il y a deux ans maintenant. Monsieur Sangini faisait pour la première fois référence à ce tueur dans son testament, trouvé sous les pieds de son corps pendu._

_La seule chose dont nous en soyons sûr, c'est qu'il n'utilise pas de sortilèges impardonnables. Sinon, le Ministère aurait déjà retrouvé sa trace. Depuis le Deuxième Règne de Terreur de Vous-Savez-Qui, leurs utilisations sont telles que quiconque les utilisent en Grande-Bretagne est immédiatement repéré. Sans aucun doute qu'il a été un Mangemort, un des fidèles de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

_Mais alors, que fait le Ministère ? Pourquoi n'envoit-il pas tous les Aurors si la menace est aussi sérieuse que nous dit Monsieur Shacklebolt ? Y aurait-il alors de gros disfonctionnements dans la sécurité ? Nous savons aussi que, depuis quelques temps, diverses organisations secrètes plus ou moins violentes ont vu le jour. Alors, le Dragon serait-il aussi une de ses organisations ?_

_En tout cas, depuis que Monsieur Harry Potter est au commande du Département des Aurors, la grande majorité des coupables n'a jamais été retrouvé. C'est une honte pour le monde magique anglais d'avoir placé un incapable à la tête d'un service des plus importants ! _

Elle termina alors de lire l'article. Elle connaissait un peu le style d'écriture de Rita Skeeter… la moitié était des fumisteries sans précédente, le trois quart du reste était un blâme virulent envers le ministère. Pour faire simple, une petite partie de ses articles était véridique. Cependant, ce sujet intéressait grandement Rose.

« Papa… »

« Qui y a-t-il, Rose ? »

« C'est qui ce Dragon des Ténèbres ? »

« Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? »

L'aînée des Weasley ne répondit pas. Ron soupira, mais il était disposé à répondre à sa fille. Après tout, même si elle avait hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère, elle avait aussi hérité de sa curiosité. Enfin, elle était aussi connue pour être pire que têtue. L'Auror but une gorgée de café, avant de reposer sa tasse.

« On sait pas qui est ce fou. Un jour, il peut simplement démanteler un réseau de trafiquants de drogue. Le lendemain, tu verras qu'il a assassiné une famille entière banale. C'est un fou, mais différent de Bellatrix ou de Ombrage. »

« Celles-ci… Une aimait jouer avec ses proies avant de les dévorer. L'autre est tellement odieuse que je l'ai enfermé à Azkaban. » fit alors Hermione. « Pourtant, Harry devrait avoir une idée, non ? »

« On en discute souvent sur ce cas, quand on est au boulot. »

« Parce que vous arrivez à travailler, vous deux ? »

« Je te signale qu'on avait monté un bon plan pour le coincer. Avec Harry, on s'est fait passer pour des clients… Et il nous a découvert du premier coup d'œil. »

« Parce que vous n'avez pas bu du Polynectar. » se moqua la juriste

« Détrompe-toi… On était parfaitement déguisé avec. Même toi, tu affirmes qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour se déguiser. »

« Peut-être est-il un Legilimens ? »

« Il faudrait qu'il nous regarde dans les yeux pour qu'il lise en nous. Mais le pire, c'était ses mots. _Vous n'arriverez jamais à trouver ne serait-ce un soupçon d'indice sur Jack l'Eventreur, alors inutile de perdre du temps avec moi._ »

Cela attira la curiosité de Rose. Quelqu'un qui pouvait remarquer si une personne était suspecte ou non, même sous couvert d'un camouflage aussi parfait que du Polynectar et sans utiliser de Legilimancie… C'était comme une curiosité vivante. Avait-il un pouvoir particulier ? Si il était un ancien Mangemort, Voldemort lui aurait-il apprit des secrets ? Pourquoi aussi faisait-il référence à un tueur en série Moldu ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle éprouvait une certaine volonté d'assouvir sa curiosité. En plus de ses études, elle avait bien envie d'étudier ce cas à part. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours que le Service des Aurors bloquait sur une affaire délicate.

« P'têtre qu'le Drag'n peut lir' dan' les penchées dé gens ? »

« Hugo, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine. »

« Et ça suffit de parler de ça maintenant! Le plus important aujourd'hui, c'est Rosie qui doit rentrer à Poudlard aujourd'hui. »

Là-dessus, Hermione était amplement d'accord. Rose adressa un regard à son jeune frère. Lui non plus ne semblait pas être content que ce sujet fusse terminé.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, toute la petite famille était prête. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'à mettre la valise dans le coffre de la voiture moldue. Il fallait mieux rester Moldus jusqu'au bout pour l'instant. Rose n'avait pas d'animaux à emporter avec elle. Pourtant, elle aurait voulu avoir un hibou. Il était hors de question d'emmener Coquecigrue… le pauvre avait plus de vingt ans et n'était plus très disposé pour de longs voyages. Sinon, un chat aurait aussi fait l'affaire… ou même emmener Pattencour - une des descendantes de Pattenrond - ou Pattenrond lui-même. Mais, il ne fallait pas compter sur Hermione. Sans doute que c'était pour parfaire ce déguisement de Moldus. Mais, il était difficile déjà d'être crédible lorsqu'il habitait à un numéro qui n'existait pas chez les humains _normaux_.

L'air était vif et doré comme une pomme. Ron avait eu le permis de conduire, une semaine avant. Au fond d'elle-même, la future étudiante espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir d'accident. Après tout, c'était connu… Les pires accidents étaient surtout causés par des hommes. Pourtant, malgré qu'il fusse nouveau conducteur, son père pesta contre un autre automobiliste :

« Regarde-moi ça comment il conduit! Il a eu son permis grâce à la Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune ou quoi ? »

« Ou dans une pochette surprise moldue, ça marche aussi… Et appuie sur le champignon, on va être en retard ! »

« Au fait… » commença Rose « Comment font les professeurs pour nous répartir ? »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu n'auras qu'à mettre le Choixpeau sur la tête. »

« Quoi ? Comme ça uniquement ?! Et papa disait que je devais affronter un Troll féroce… »

« Ron… Tu n'as pas honte. »

« Oh, c'était un hommage à Fred… »

Le ton alors devint plus triste. L'aînée des Weasley regrettait vraiment d'avoir posé cette question. Chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de l'Oncle George, un gérant du magasin _Weasley ~ Farces pour sorciers Facétieux_ au Chemin de Traverse, ses parents avaient toujours la mine grisée. L'Oncle Fred, le frère jumeau de l'Oncle George, avait péri lors de la _Dernière Bataille de Poudlard_, entre l'Ordre du Phénix et les fidèles de Lord Voldemort. Les membres de la famille essayaient de continuer leur vie, même si c'était difficile. En particulier pour l'Oncle George, il n'avait pas encore accepté la mort de son jumeau.

Soudainement, il y eut un klaxon d'une voiture qui arrivait en face. Ron s'était glissé malencontreusement sur la file inverse. Rapidement, il tourna le plus rapidement possible son volant vers sa gauche. Il n'y avait eu cette fois pas de dégâts. Mais cela n'empêchait pas une nouvelle remontrance de la part de la vraie chef de famille.

« Et toi, surveille la route !!!! Si tu continues comme ça, on va avoir un accident ! »

« Je ne veux pas avoir d'accident, Papa !!!! » hurla alors Hugo

« Je voudrai bien t'y voir avec ces malades ! »

« C'est à se demander si tu n'as pas jeté un sortilège de _Confusion_ à l'examinateur pour qu'il t'ai donné le permis ! »

Ron grogna alors. Rose sentait que sa mère avait touché une corde sensible…

Il devait être dix heures et demi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross. Comme ils s'y attendaient, la gare était remplie de monde qui ne faisaient pas attention où ils allaient, ni même s'ils bousculaient quelqu'un. La future étudiante poussait son chariot, pestant intérieurement contre son père. Il aurait pu se rendre utile, tout de même. Cependant, et contre toutes attentes, ses parents savaient parfaitement où ils allaient. Pourtant, ils n'étaient plus revenus depuis vingt ans. Même lors des rentrées de James Sirius Potter, ils n'étaient pas venus. D'un autre côté, il y avait sa mère qui avait une bonne mémoire. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas être perdu…

Pourtant, l'aînée des Weasley essayait de repérer la station 9 ¾… Mais, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était des numéros complets. Il n'y avait aucun quart, tiers ou autre. Etait-ce une blague ou une mauvaise farce de ses parents ? Et alors, tous les sorts qu'ils avaient fait juste avant ? Etait-ce des illusions ?

Soudainement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur rouge, entre les voies neuf et dix. Cela laissa perplexe Rose.

« Ce n'est qu'un mur comme les autres… »

« Non, non. Tu vas voir. »

« A moins que quelqu'un ferme la barrière, dans ce cas, tu seras très malin, Ron. Tu n'auras pas de voiture volante pour t'aider. »

Hermione regarda alors à droite et à gauche et avança avec Hugo. L'aînée des Weasley cligna des yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrît, sa mère et son jeune frère avait disparu. Elle était complètement abasourdie qu'elle entendît vaguement son père. Celui-ci la poussa alors, qu'elle entraînât le chariot. Elle s'approchait dangereusement du mur et l'Auror qui la poussait… Elle ferma alors les yeux et attendit le choc.

Mais, il n'y en eut aucun. Elle continuait de courir. Soudainement, son père la tint par le col, manquant de peu de la faire tomber et l'étouffer une fois encore. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et s'émerveilla. Une locomotive rouge se trouvait le long du quai, avec une foule compacte autour. Elle vit aussi l'écriture - _Poudlard Express, onze heures_.

Sa mère et Hugo les attendaient. Et, visiblement, son petit frère tapait du pied. Son regard voulait dire _Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas dépêchée_. Elle réprima ses impressions

« On va aller au dernier wagon, il y a habituellement personne. De plus, on a rendez-vous avec Harry là-bas. » fit alors la haut fonctionnaire.

Ils allèrent alors dans la brume blanche du train écarlate. La vapeur était si dense qu'il était difficile de remarquer quelqu'un. De plus, il y avait un tel vacarme qu'ils ne savaient pas à qui appartenait ces voix. Pourtant, ils purent reconnaître celle de l'Oncle Percy, un des nombreux frères de Ron. Celui-ci, haut fonctionnaire, discourait sur les règlements en matière de balais volants. Rose aimait bien ses oncles, en particulier Percy. Ce dernier était toujours sérieux, mais pouvait lancer des blagues en rapport à la discussion.

Pourtant, plus loin, vers le milieu du train, ils virent l'Oncle Bill, avec la Tante Fleur et leurs trois enfants. L'aînée, Victoire, était en septième année dans la maison Gryffondor. Elle avait héritée des yeux bleus de sa mère, ainsi que sa grâce naturelle. Louis était le fils aîné, et le deuxième enfant, du couple. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, sauf qu'il n'était pas défiguré. Enfin, le troisième était Dominique. Il ressemblait quasiment trait pour trait à sa mère, sauf que c'était un garçon.

Soudainement, Hugo prit la parole.

« Tonton Bill ! Tata Fleur ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Oh ! C'est vous. » fit alors Bill

« Alors, c'est cette année que Rosie rentre à Poudlard ? »

« Et tu ne viens pas avec nous, Louis ? » demanda Rose

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te dire, Fleur ! » s'exclama Hermione « Louis aura sa lettre l'année prochaine. Il est né en Novembre. »

« Maintenant, ça explique aussi pourquoi tu es rentré à douze ans à Poudlard. » commenta la Vélane

« Dominique pourra aller en même temps à Poudlard que Hugo et Lily, alors. » dit Ron

« Des fois, je me demande comment j'ai fais pour épousé une tête de linotte telle que toi. »

L'Auror grogna alors. Puis, il se rappela d'une chose. Cependant, il fut prit de vitesse par Hermione :

« Au fait, j'ai une question. Vous connaissez un certain Edward Hyde ? »

« Ed ? Oui, c'est un trader de Gringotts. » répondit Fleur « Pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez. »

« On s'est croisé une fois. »

« Et, entre nous… il est très bizarre… Surtout la sonnerie de son MOBILE… » précisa Bill.

« Tu m'étonnes, en forme de radio mal réglée. »

Inconsciemment, l'aînée des Weasley se mit à frémir. Elle venait de nouveau avoir cette vision du noir, avec des monstres plus horribles et difformes les uns des autres, avec ce son en guise de fond sonore. Elle était tellement occupée à se calmer qu'elle n'entendit même pas son jeune frère discuter avec Louis et Dominique du jour qu'ils arriveront enfin à Poudlard.

« Bonjour. »

Tous tournèrent la tête en même temps. Ils virent alors un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux bruns courts avec des mèches blanches et les yeux d'un air malicieux. Il était également vêtu de mode gothique. C'était Ted Lupin, un ami de longue date de toute la famille Weasley au grand complet. La future étudiante de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie remarqua que Victoire et Teddy - comme ils surnommaient affectueusement Ted - rougissaient.

« Excusez-nous, mais il faudrait qu'on trouve une place. On se revoit plus tard. » dit la Haut Fonctionnaire.

Puis, ils partirent vers le dernier wagon. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Etait-il sûr qu'il y avait de la place dans le dernier compartiment ? Ce fut au bout d'une minute ou deux qu'ils y arrivèrent. En effet, il n'y avait personne. Le père des garnements chargea la valise, avec Hugo qui essayait d'imiter son père. L'aînée des Weasley en profita pour mettre déjà sa robe de sorcier. Au moins, elle n'aura pas ça à faire devant Albus ou d'autres élèves.

Parlant du loup… Ils arrivèrent au bout deux minutes après. Quatre silhouettes de se dessinèrent dans l'épaisse fumée blanche que crachait le train. Puis, elle put les voir plus distinctement. C'était bien eux. Elle vit alors Hugo saluer Lily, leur cousine, avec une telle excitation que c'était comme s'il était hyperactif.

La Tante Ginny était petite qui ressemblait parfois à l'Oncle George si elle avait la mâchoire crispée. Elle avait également une longue chevelure rousse, ainsi que les yeux bruns. L'Oncle Harry était aussi petit, mais il était frêle. Il avait les cheveux noir de jais en bataille avec de magnifiques yeux verts. C'était le célèbre Harry Potter, chef du Département des Aurors et le chef de Ron. Lily, âgée de neuf ans, avait les cheveux roux et les yeux bruns. Albus avait le même âge que Rose et ressemblait trait pour trait à son père. Il était même le seul de sa famille à avoir les mêmes yeux que son père.

« Salut. » fit alors Albus

Rose ne fit rien d'autre que sourire. Elle était tellement stressée qu'elle ne pouvait même pas faire un seul son. Elle remarqua que ce n'était pas le cas de son cousin.

« Alors, tu as réussi à ranger la voiture ? » demanda Ron à Harry « Moi, oui. Hermione ne croyait pas que je puisse passer un permis de Moldu, et toi ? Elle pensait qu'il faudrait que je jette un sortilège de _Confusion_ à l'examinateur. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » protesta alors Hermione « J'avais parfaitement confiance en toi. »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle disait lorsqu'ils étaient dans la voiture. Puis, les deux Aurors montèrent dans le train pour charger la valise d'Albus. Cela laissa le temps aux deux femmes de parler.

« Je suis même persuadée qu'il l'a fait. On le connaît bien, tous les deux. »

« Il a du se dire qu'un simple charme _Super-sensoriel _suffirait… »

« Et si on essayait de le menacer ? »

Les deux femmes rigolèrent alors. Albus allait prendre la parole mais les deux jeunes de neuf ans parlaient avec excitation dans laquelle des maisons ils seraient lorsqu'ils seraient à Poudlard.

« Si tu n'es pas à Gryffondor, on te déshérite. » lança Ron qui venait d'arriver. « Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. »

« _Ron _! »

Rose et Albus ne se sentaient pas du tout bien. Ils n'osaient pas prendre la parole et leur repas commençaient à remonter. S'ils le pouvaient, ils auraient occupé les toilettes pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, histoire de se vider l'estomac. Même les paroles réconfortantes de leurs mères ne leur redonnaient pas confiance.

« Il dit ça pour rire »

« Regarde qui est là, Harry. » fit alors Ron

Ils virent plus loin un homme blond dont le front commençait à se dégarnir. Il était vêtu d'un manteau sombre jusqu'au cou. Il était accompagné d'une belle femme, blonde elle aussi, ainsi que d'un garçon de l'âge des deux étudiants qui rentraient pour la première fois à Poudlard. Il était blond, aux yeux bleus métalliques. Les apercevant, l'homme d'âge mûr leur adressa un bref signe de tête et se détourna.

« Voilà donc le petit Scorpius… » murmura l'Auror roux « Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité l'intelligence de ta mère. »

« Ron, pour l'amour du ciel ! » commença Hermione, moitié sérieuse, moitié amusée « N'essaye pas de les dresser l'un contre l'autre avant même qu'ils aient commencé l'école ! »

« Tu as raison. Désolé. Mais… Ne sois quand même pas _trop_ amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand-père Weasley ne te le pardonnerait pas si tu épouses un Sang-Pur. »

Soudaineme, quelqu'un cria. La silhouette accourrait vers eux. Au fur et à mesure, elle se faisait de plus en plus précise. Enfin, l'aînée des Weasley put voir son cousin James Sirius. Il rentrait en troisième année à Poudlard. Il ressemblait énormément à l'Oncle Harry, mis à part qu'il avait les cheveux roux et les yeux bruns. Il était essoufflé et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Puis, il pointa son index par-dessus son épaule, vers le nuage de vapeur.

« Teddy est là-bas. Je viens de le voir ! Et vous savez ce qu'il faisait ? _Il embrassait Victoire ! Notre _Teddy ! _Teddy Lupin_ ! En train d'embrasser _notre_ Victoire ! _Notre_ cousine ! Alors, j'ai demandé à Teddy ce qu'il faisait… »

« Tu les a dérangés ? » s'exclama alors la Tante Ginny « Tu es comme Ron… »

« … et il m'a répondu qu'il était venu lui dire au revoir ! Et ensuite, il m'a dit de m'en aller. Il l'embrasse ! »

« Oh, ce serait merveilleux s'ils se mariaient ! » murmura Lily avec ravissement « Teddy ferait _vraiment_ partie de la famille ! »

« Il vient déjà dîner à la maison à peu près quatre fois par semaine. Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer d'habiter chez nous, comme ça, ce serait fait ? »

« Ouais ! » s'écria alors James « Je veux bien partager ma chambre avec Al… Teddy pourrait avoir la mienne ! »

« Non. Al et toi, vous ne partagerez la même chambre que quand j'aurai décidé de démolir la maison. » Puis, Harry regarda une vieille montre bosselée « Il est presque onze heures, vous devriez monter dans le train. »

« N'oublie pas de transmettre nos amitiés à Neville ! » dit alors la tante Ginny à James

« Maman, je ne peux pas transmettre des _amitiés_ à un professeur ! »

« Mais, tu _connais bien_ Neville… »

« En dehors de l'école, oui, mais en classe, c'est le professeur Londubat, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas entrer en cours de botanique et lui transmettre des amitiés… »

Puis, James donna un coup de pied en direction d'Albus. Cela avait surpris Rose. Celui-ci… Il était gentil, mais pas du tout sérieux à son goût. Et parfois, il agissait de manière spontanée qu'il lui donnait des sursauts d'étonnement. Pourtant, elle devrait être habituée avec cet énergumène. Mais non…

Hermione prit alors sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« N'oublie pas de donner aussi à Neville et à Hagrid nos amitiés. On t'enverra aussi Coq pour que t'ait des nouvelles. »

« Et vous n'avez pas peur qu'il s'écroule de fatigue en cours de route ? »

« Il a besoin de se dégourdir les ailes… »

« Et comment JE fais pour vous envoyer du courrier ? Je tiens à la santé de Coq. »

« Tu pourras toujours emprunter un hibou de l'école. »

« Maman… »

« Oui ? »

« Il n'y a même pas une semaine, tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais pour Noël… Là, tu as trouvé. »

Ses parents et Hugo rigolèrent. Puis, Ron la prit longtemps dans ses bras, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait son enfant. Mais Rose savait qu'il était le plus terrifié de toute la famille de la voir partir à Poudlard. Il était souvent possessif. Mais c'était un trait de la personnalité de son père et elle l'aimait tel qu'il était. Puis, Hugo l'étreignit aussi. Il pesta en même temps :

« Il faudra que j'attende encore deux ans pour te rejoindre, Rosie. »

« Je sais là à Noël, ne t'en fait pas. Tu verras que le temps passera très vite. »

Elle serra son petit frère dans ses bras et monta dans le wagon. Albus sauta dans le train et Tante Ginny referma la porte derrière elle. A côté d'eux, les élèves étaient penchés aux fenêtres. De nombreuses têtes des wagons regardaient Harry. Les deux futurs étudiants tournèrent leurs têtes pour voir les élèves.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te regardent comme ça ? » interrogea Albus

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est à cause de moi. Je suis extrêmement célèbre. »

Tous les enfants éclatèrent de rire. Le train s'ébranla alors et commença à avancer. Harry et Ron s'avancèrent jusqu'au bout du quai et adressaient des adieux de la main.

Et un grand voyage commença sous l'atmosphère d'automne.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il y a une référence cachée à la série de jeux vidéos _Silent Hill_ de Konami. Saurez-vous la trouver ?

La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune est un des contes de _Beedle le Barde_, et le seul conte qui a été joué en théâtre. Cependant, le résultat a été, comme on peut l'imaginer, catastrophique.

Une grande partie de la scène de la gare King's Cross vient directement de l'épilogue des _Reliques de la Mort_. Les dialogues et les actions des personnages ont été respectées rigoureusement, même si certaines parties ont été ajouté et/ou changé. En effet, on n'est plus du point de vue de Harry, nous sommes du point de vue de Rose.

Cependant, la fin a très légèrement changé par rapport au livre. Dans la fic, Ron et Harry courent le long du quai. Dans le livre, il n'y a que Harry.

Dans diverses interviews, J. nous dit que Bill et Fleur ont trois enfants. Victoire est bien mentionnée dans le livre et est en septième année. Louis est le deuxième et Dominique le cadet. Mais, pour ces deux-là, nous ne connaissons pas leur âge. De plus, On ne sait pas le sexe de Dominique (étant donné que c'est un nom asexué). Ayant vécu pendant deux mois en Angleterre (plus particulièrement à Londres), dans l'esprit des Londoniens, Dominique est un nom d'homme. Mais comme J. a été professeur de français, elle connaît ce nom asexué. Mais j'ai préféré m'en tenir à la croyance londonienne.

Bien sûr, _enjoy and comment_.


End file.
